


Daughter of Eve

by ishafel



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For betony11, who asked for Sybilla, sending Archie with Philippa to France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Eve

She has become the kind of old woman she promised herself she would never be: she meddles in her sons' lives, and she sacrifices other women's children in their places, and she feels no guilt or shame for it. Philippa is lovely, and kind, and bright, and exactly the sort of girl Francis ought never to have married. He may well destroy her, and in so doing, himself. Or perhaps she will save him, and bring him home. Sybilla ought to go with Philippa herself, and cannot bear to. Instead she sends Archie, and she tells him everything except the truth.


End file.
